1. Technical Field
The invention includes embodiments that may relate to a thermal transport structure. The invention includes embodiments that may relate to a method of making and/or using the thermal transport structure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Some electronic devices generate heat during operation that may need to be dissipated. As electronic devices become denser and more highly integrated, the heat flux requirement may increase. Because of performance and reliability considerations, the devices may need to operate at lower temperatures. The operating temperature requirement may reduce the temperature difference between the heat-generating device and the ambient temperature, which may decrease the thermodynamic driving force for heat removal. The increased heat flux and reduced thermodynamic driving force may require a thermal management technique to facilitate heat removal during operation.
Thermal management techniques may use some form of heat-dissipating unit (e.g., a heat spreader, heat sink, lid, or heat pipe) to conduct heat away from high temperature areas in an electronic device. A heat-dissipating unit may include a thermally conductive material that is mechanically coupled to a heat-generating unit to aid in heat removal from the heat-generating unit. A dissipating unit may include a metal article in contact with the heat-generating unit, such as a heat radiator fin. Heat from the heat-generating unit may flow through the mechanical interface between the units into the heat-dissipating unit.
In an electronic package, a heat-dissipating unit may be mechanically coupled to the heat producing component during operation by positioning a flat surface of the heat-dissipating unit against a flat surface of the heat producing component and holding the heat-dissipating unit in place using some form of adhesive or fastener. A heat-dissipating unit may be attached to the heat-generating component via a thin-layer of thermal interface material (TIM). This material may be a filled polymer system. The effectiveness of heat removal from the device may depend on the in-situ thermal resistance of the TIM material, which may depend on the bulk thermal conductivities of the TIM material. While, the usage of thermal interface material may provide mechanical stability compared to adhesives, thermal resistance may be exacerbated by the bulk of the thermal interface material.
It may be desirable to obtain a structure and/or method for thermal transport than might not otherwise be available. It may be desirable to obtain a structure and/or method for thermal transport having relatively improved thermal transport performance. It may be desirable to obtain a structure and/or method with a relatively higher thermal conductivity in a pre-determined direction than might otherwise be available.